videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Gilver's Redemption
"Might Controls Everything!" - Tagline '''War Of Heroes: Gilver's Redemption '''is a new installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and a continuation of the 'Creator Trilogy' started by War Of Heroes: Gilver, following the multiple exploits of The Great Creator who started the War Against the Villain Armada to bring freedom to Mankind. Set in the year 2021, 9 months after the events of the last game, Gilver's Redemption will follow the Great Creator as he adjusts to his new life a few years after the Destruction of The Villain Armada, as he is now settling down in the North Dakotan Hill Range alongside a pregnant Laura Kinney/X-23 (who carries his Child) and the two's adopted son, Alvin Jr./AJ. However, Gilver discovers that a new threat from the Demon World is coming in the form of Argosax the Despair Embodied, an ancient Demon Prince who has now claimed the Demonic Realm as his Kingdom after the death of the previous King, Mundus, at the Great Creator's hands at the very end of the last game; finally deciding to keep the Human Race safe from The Villain Armada, United Dimensions Coalition and Argosax's Demon Army, Gilver ventures to the Island of Vie de Marli in order to stop a mad Businessman named Arius Uroboros from resurrecting the Demon King! The game is set for release on October 8th, 2020 on all Platforms. Cast * Hayden Byerly as Gilver, the Great Creator * Dafne Keen as Laura Kinney/X-23 * Huck Milner as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Eriq La Salle as Will Munson * Eli Mauve as Alvin Jr./AJ * David Vincent as Arius Uroboros * Reuben Langdon as Dante * Paul C. Goldsmith as Argosax, Despair Embodied Plot Prologue: Legendary Battle The game opens as a Church Organ and Chorus plays over the scene, showing a Hooded Man walking up to an Old Fortress while holding a Katana by his waistline alongside a Claymore Sword on his back, as the wind blows across him and sends leaves flying in his direction as he plants the Claymore Sword in the ground and says “I know you can hear me. Come out and show yourself!” as the Fort behind him is shown to be mired by a huge Statue depicting some kind of Battle between a gigantic Demon King raining down Red Beams and a group of Humans led by a Demon holding the same Claymore Sword as the Hooded Figure. The Statue then spawns 2 Red Eyes alongside a third on its forehead, firing a few Red Beams at the Hooded Figure who merely uses the Claymore Sword to cut them all to pieces, firing his own Blue Swords at the Statue which actually moves by reeling back and screaming in pain as the Hooded Figure tosses his Cloak away and reveals himself as The Great Creator, the Multiverse God who started the War Against the Villain Armada and nearly destroyed the United Dimensions Coalition, as Gilver says “Come on, Mundus! Has the Line of Demon Kings been spoiled over the years? Fight like a true King of the Demon World!” as the Statue (now revealed as the Devil King, Mundus) stands up and sprouts Wings, growing a beard and shedding its Statue Layers before looking at Gilver and saying “Your Power... How did you get it back?” as Gilver responds “My purpose of protecting Mankind is what gives me strength!” as Mundus laughs and then uses his Demigod Powers to turn the Woods around the two into a massive area of Deep Space as he laughs at Gilver, saying “Mankind? You tried to destroy them a few years ago!” as he looks closely at Gilver’s seering eyes and says “No, you have another purpose... It’s that worthless girl Laura, isn’t it? Because she is pregnant with your child?” as he points at Gilver and spreads his Demonic Wings, telling him something that is the equivalent of signing his own Death Warrant: “Perhaps when I defeat you here, I will send your cold corpse to her and then when your Child grows, I will fight and kill it too!” as Gilver begins seething with rage and gives Mundus a cold and rage-filled stare, screaming “Silence!!!” as he jumps up and uses his Majin Trigger to transform into his new Ultimate Form: The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! Upon seeing Gilver turn into Sparda, Mundus immediately starts firing several Meteors at the Legendary Dark Knight, only for them to be either dodged or destroyed as Gilver fires a huge beam of Energy at Mundus who is hit in the chest and falls back, firing Red Beams at Sparda who flies forward and begins launching Energy Blasts at Mundus as the two fly through Deep Space in an epic Legendary Battle. After a few minutes, Gilver-Sparda manages to break Mundus’ Spell which brings them back to the Human World, the two immediately slamming through the huge Fortress before Gilver-Sparda slashes Mundus with Force Edge several times, before transforming into a Demon Dragon and breathing Fire towards the Demon King that is so powerful he is launched above the Clouds as Gilver-Sparda flies above him and bites down on him, flying down towards the Woods and slamming Mundus into the ground, causing a huge explosion that destroys most of the Woods only for Mundus to hit Gilver-Sparda with several Meteors which hit him and blast him through the Woods, exploding upon his place after slamming through several Trees as Mundus flies forward and is about to slam his foot down on Gilver-Sparda, only for the being to fly back using his Majin Trigger and throws Force Edge into Mundus’ exposed Chest Core (his main weakness is his huge, Glowing Heart in his open Chest), which causes a huge blast of Demon Energy as Mundus reels back and screams in both pain and rage. Gilver-Sparda then fires Blistering Swords at Mundus and hits his Eye Triangle, before zooming towards him and ripping Force Edge out of Mundus’ Core, and Mundus begins to tear his second Statue Form and shows his actual Final Form: A hideous Molten Mound of hands and eyeballs, crawling towards Gilver-Sparda as he says “You have Sparda’s Form, but you’ll never have his Power!” as he reaches a Molten Hand towards Gilver-Sparda, who merely grips the Hand and throws Mundus’ Final Form over the Woods and slams him down into a Ridgeline, before jumping up and using Storm Swords to slam down dozens of Summoned Swords on Mundus, pinning him to the ground as he flies down to Mundus and stabs his Final Form brutally with Force Edge, and as the Demon King lets out one final scream of absolute agony, Gilver-Sparda throws him into the air and starts cutting him with the Yamato Katana, using Judgment Cut End to slice through the Demon King at lightning speed as his echoed voice is heard shouting “Nobody threatens my Family!!!” before he sheathes Yamato and causes Mundus to explode in a massive Hypersonic Blast that envelops the entire Woodland Area around the two and destroys the Fortress. Once the Blast dissipates, Gilver is seen holstering Force Edge on his back Sword Sheath and Yamato at his side, whispering “For Vergil...” as he notices that his dark brown hair is down and messy, before running his hand through it in one motion and straightening it the same way Vergil does to avoid looking like his twin brother, Dante, as Gilver walks through the now-destroyed Woodlands as he says “Nobody in The Multiverse, even in the whole History of the War Against the Villain Armada... None of them threaten my Family!” as he walks away and the screen turns to black, showing the title ‘War Of Heroes: Gilver’s Redemption’. After the intro and Legendary Battle with Mundus, the game shows Gilver in North Dakota after using his Teleporation to transport himself across the United States of America as he walks towards his Cliffside House which he stays in with Laura Kinney/X-23 and Alvin Jr. (their adopted son), opening the Door as he puts Yamato and Force Edge in a couple Display Cases in a silent manner, only for the Room’s light to turn on as Gilver turns around and sees a heavily pregnant Laura standing in the Doorway, exhaustedly rubbing her eyes and saying “I saw your Note. You said you’d be back later in the day.” as Gilver looks at a Clock to see it reads ‘4:35 AM’, responding with “I wrote that I might be back later.” and Laura counters “I assumed you’d be back later, if you came back at all... You’d be back ‘later’.” as Gilver walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek before telling her “Well, I’m back... That’s what matters, and Mundus is dead.” as Laura sighs and turns away disappointedly, saying “Gilver, you promised me that you’d never pick up Yamato or Force Edge again! And now with this baby right around the corner, you’re going off to Massachusetts and uprooting yourself in The Multiverse again, just to re-live your days of Heroism and Freedom-fighting!” as Gilver calmly tells her “Mundus threatened you, and our baby. If I let him replenish his Powers, this Dimension would be at risk! I did it for you... The Multiverse called to me, and I answered it!” as Laura tells him “Well, next time it calls... You better put the fucking Phone down!” as she feels the baby kicking and winces, before Gilver puts a supportive hand on her shoulder and says “Come on, the last thing I want is to stress you out.” and then Laura nods before saying “The little one’s not making stress any easier.” and then Gilver says “Little guy needs to go easy on his Mom, huh?” as Laura giggles and asks “You’re overconfident that this baby’s gonna be a boy.” and then she kisses him on the lips, saying “C’mon, let’s get to bed. You woke me up...” as Gilver goes upstairs and says “Sorry, honey. I’d say we’ve got 4 hours until AJ wakes up, huh?” as Laura nods and walks upstairs, opening the Door to her and Gilver’s Bedroom. Laura then slowly lies down and clutches her stomach, and as Gilver removes his Trench Coat and lies down next to her she asks "You have fun fighting Mundus in Massachusetts?" and Gilver laughs sheepishly, before responding "It was just business, that's all. I didn't really get a kick out of it." before Laura wraps her arm around him and kisses him on the cheek as she tells him "Well, you're gonna have another business in a couple weeks: Being a good father." as Gilver says "I can handle that... I'm a very principled man, so our Child'll be raised to follow their own path and not follow in our footsteps. And we'll love and cherish him or her, always value their opinion... That kind of thing." and Laura tells him "No corporal punishment either, alright? I catch you doing that shit even once, even if it's just a slap on the wrist... You're getting kicked out and sleeping in the Garage, alright?" and Gilver responds "Of course. No corporal punishment... That's a principal I've held for 300,000 years since my Tribe never used it. The rest of the World is living up to my example as well." and Laura jokes "Only took Mankind 300,000 years to figure out corporal punishment was immoral and wrong." but Gilver tells her "Yes, well... It took Mankind a long time to stop a great many evil things, I'm afraid." and Laura tells him "You showed the Humans the error of their ways, Gilver. After years of the War Against the Villain Armada, they realized how evil their Race was and followed your ideology." as Gilver turns solemn and regretful, saying "But I destroyed so many Dimensions, and killed quadrillions of people..." and Laura kisses him, holding the kiss before embracing him and saying "Doesn't matter, a little bit of mass genocide and Dimensional War was necessary to push Humanity's progress. Their Governments would just slow progress down, but you dismantled them and put Mankind on a righteous and free path." as Gilver simply stares at the ceiling, filled with self-doubt and regret. The game then switches to ‘2 Weeks Later - Dakota General Hospital, 0:20 AM’ as Gilver is seen in a Hospital Ward calling someone on his Smartphone, saying to himself “Come on, pick up! Can’t believe I fucking forgot about AJ! Goddamnit...” as somebody answers and a familiar voice is heard asking: “Devil May Cry?” as Gilver says “Hey, Dante. It’s Gilver... I’m at Dakota General right now, and I need to ask you a favor.” as Dante asks “Oh, Laura’s in labour, huh? Why do you need me? I don’t deliver babies for a living.” and Gilver tells him “Dante, shut the fuck up and listen! I, uh... Forgot about Alvin Jr. and left him in our House, so could you..? Watch him for me, or at least bring him to the Hospital?” while Dante is heard sighing and asking “What am I, a Babysitting and Taxi Service? I kill Demons for Money, dude!” as Gilver tells him “Yeah? Well, I’m AJ’s Father, and I destroyed Dimensions, murdered Demigods, and I’m intimate with the Wolverine’s fucking daughter, who is now in this Ward giving birth to my Child!” before Dante cuts him off and says “Fine, I’ll get AJ from the House and bring him over to the General Hospital. Can’t way to see my new nephew or niece, by the way!” as Laura is heard screaming from the Hospital Ward and Gilver says “That’s my que, see ya!” before hanging up on Dante and running into the Ward. He then runs over to Laura, holding her hand and saying “You alright?” as Laura glares at him and says “Oh yeah, just fucking peachy...” as the Doctor tells her “Alright, Miss Kinney, you’re doing great. Your Healing Factor should do most of the work when we’re done, so just push as hard as you can and then let us do the rest.” as Laura nods to the Doctor, looking over to Gilver who gives her a smile (and he’s probably thinking ‘Logan, don’t kill me when I go to the Afterlife... Eventually’) as the Doctor says “Alright: 3, 2, 1... Push!” as Laura pushes as hard as she can and starts screaming in pain, digging her nails into Gilver’s hand as she leaves scratches on his hand, with Gilver saying “It’s alright, Laura... You’re alright.” as Laura eventually stops and lies back, panting and sweating as the Doctor says “You’re almost there, Miss Kinney. Just one more time, the baby’ll be out.” as Laura looks over to Gilver in a daze and says “Gilver... It’s gonna be a boy. I know it is... I can sense it.” as Gilver smiles and tears fall down his eyes, as he starts saying “He’ll be a fighter, then... Just like his Mom.” as Laura chuckles and then screams in complete pain again, with the Doctor later saying “That’s it! I can see the head!” and Laura lets out a blood-curdling scream, but a few moments later she falls silent and the Hospital Ward is instead filled with loud crying as Gilver stares in astonishment and tears fall down his face, the Doctor in front of them holding the newborn Infant in his arms which wriggles its legs and arms slightly, the Doctor gently cleaning the Infant and saying “Congratulations, you two: You’ve got a healthy baby boy.” as he wraps the baby in a small Blanket and hands him to Gilver, who smiles and cries in happiness as he says “Laura, look... Look at him, it’s a beautiful, little boy.” before Laura weakly looks at the Infant and says “Oh, Gilver... We did it. Look at our baby.” as the Doctor tells them “We’ll leave you two alone for a little while.” so he and all the other Medical Staff exit the Ward. Gilver then gives the Infant Boy to Laura, who gently holds her baby with tears of joy as she sees the baby open his eyes, which let off a glow of sky blue and she says “He has your eyes, Gilver. Those beautiful blue eyes, and your hair.” as she gently runs a hand through the Infant Boy’s soft head of white hair and Gilver asks “He’s a handsome little one, ain’t he? Just look at those beautiful eyes he has...” as he kisses his son on the forehead, with Laura very gently putting the Infant Boy in a small Crib near her Bed as she lies down and sighs in relief, falling asleep from the pain of the birth. A couple hours later at ‘2:15 AM’, Gilver is seen holding his newborn son in his arms as the boy lets off slight cries, with Gilver gently rocking him and saying “Shh, it’s alright... Look, your Mom’s asleep, little man. She’s okay... You’re okay.” as the Infant looks up at his father, and then the Hospital Ward’s Door opens to reveal Dante walking in with Alvin Jr. at his side, the former saying “Hey, Gilver. Ah, that’s the little one, huh?” as Gilver responds “Shh, lower your voice a little. He’s asleep, and so is Laura.” as AJ looks at the baby in Gilver’s arms and says “A boy? That’s my baby brother?” and then Gilver gives a nod in response, saying “Yep. We haven’t named the little one yet, but once Laura wakes up, we’ll decide.” as AJ asks “Can I hold him, please?” as Gilver hands the baby to AJ, saying “Just hold him and make sure you support his head.” as AJ nods and holds the Infant in a very gentle, careful way as he says “He’s so cute, Gilver. He looks a lot like you.” as Laura is heard groaning, before waking up and seeing AJ holding the Infant, saying “Hey there, AJ. How’d you like your new baby brother?” as AJ smiles at her, and she looks over to Dante and asks “What’s that Trenchcoat-loving prick doing here?” as AJ picks up on her word and asks “Gill, what’s a ‘prick’?” and Gilver sighs before gently saying “AJ, please don't repeat that word. Alright?” as Alvin Jr. nods and says “Okay, I’m sorry.” before Dante shrugs and says “Hey, I brought him over here! A ‘thank you’ would be nice.” and in response, Gilver simply asks Laura “So, the baby... What are we gonna name the little guy?” as Laura looks at the Infant in AJ’s arms as the boy hands him over to her, the Mutant girl saying “I like ‘Lucas’. Wasn’t that one of our favorites?” as Gilver responds “Lucas Kinney? Yeah, that has a really nice ring to it.” as Laura kisses her baby on the forehead and says “Alright... Lucas Kinney it is, then. You like that name, sweetheart?” and all 4 Heroes sit in the Hospital Ward with a 5th in Laura’s arms. Act I-III (Main Missions) After the birth of Lucas, the game switches to ‘4 months later’ in October 2021 as Laura wakes up in the Cliffside House, sitting up in Bed and seeing that Gilver is not actually sleeping next to her as she stands up and rubs her eyes tiredly, opening the Door to her Room and walking to the next Bedroom to see Gilver sitting next to Lucas’ Crib as the infant Lucas sleeps, with Gilver gently running his hand from Lucas’ knuckles and up the baby’s arms as Laura asks “Gilver? What’s wrong?” and Gilver simply responds by quietly saying “I’m checking his Bone Structure... For Claws.” as Laura sits next to him and asks “You found any? How many does he have?” as Gilver shakes his head and tells her “I’m not sure, honey. If he does have them, it’ll be either 3 Claws in his knuckles or 2 there and 1 from his wrist.” as Laura asks “No Foot Claw, then?” and Gilver explains “Only Females can have Foot Claws unless they’re Artifical or Surgical. I don’t really want him to have Claws, but... It’s unlikely they won’t be there.” and Laura hugs him and says “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright? But for now... We just have to raise the little guy.” as Gilver stands up and says “Come on, he should be alright. If he starts crying, it means he’s hungry.” as Laura laughs and says “I know, I’ll get up so he can be fed. Come on, let’s get some sleep.” as the two start kissing and Gilver opens their Bedroom Door. A few hours later (early in the Morning), Gilver is seen sitting next to Laura with Lucas on his knee as they all watch the Sun rising over the Hillside as Lucas giggles and points at the Sun, as Laura smiles at her son and says “He likes the sunrise.” as Gilver informs her “You should see him when he’s looking out at the Moon at night. His eyes are just... Filled with excitement. Do you wanna know why he finds the Moon so entertaining?” and Laura asks “Why?” so Gilver explains “Because the Moon is lonely. It used to have lover, or... She did.” as Laura sarcastically asks him “This a true story or one of your little God Myths?” and so Gilver explains “Ah, true story: The Moon had a lover called Kuekuatsheau and they lived in the Spirit World together, and every night they wandered the Skies of Earth together... But one of the other Spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself, and so he told Kuekuatsheau that his Moon asked for flowers, told him to come to Earth and pick her some Wild Roses. But Kuekuatsheau didn’t know that once you enter the Human World, you cannot go back to the Spirit World, so every night he looks up at the Moon and howls her name from the Earth. But... He can never touch her again, and so the Moon sits lonely adove our Planet for eternity.” as Laura looks at him, as he says “300,000 years ago, my Mother used to sit me down in our Tribe Village and tell me about it: I asked her ‘Mother, what does the name ‘Kuekuatsheau’ mean?’...” and Laura asks “What was it?” before Gilver looks at Lucas in his arms, before setting him down on the ground and leaning over to Laura, affectionately whispering “From the ancient Tribal Language of Oros, the name ‘Kuekuatsheau’... It means ‘Wolverine’.” as Laura looks him in the eyes and kisses him on the lips, before separating ever so slightly and saying “Wolverine, huh? Well, does that make you the Moon?” before Gilver stands up and picks Lucas up off the ground, affectionately asking “I’m not lonely, aren’t I?” as Laura says “Here, give me Lucas.” and so in response Gilver lets her hold Lucas, the girl giving her son a kiss on the cheek and saying “You alright, tiny man? You hungry or anything?” as Lucas simply looks at his Mother and laughs, with Gilver shrugging and saying “I think he’s just happy. He likes us giving him company.” as the three all watch the Sun rise over the Mountains and Hillside.